Study Group - A Persona 4 one-shot
by builderkid107
Summary: When the group comes together to study, they will do anything but.


"Yo, Senpai!" Kanji called from the food court table.

Souji and Rise had just arrived, as the investigation team was doing a study group due to the upcoming finals for school. Everyone was there, except for Teddie who was with Nanako at a different table.

"Hey, you're the last one to arrive, that means you're buying today!" Yosuke says as Souji sits down between Teddie and Yukiko, while Rise sits on the end of the table next to Kanji.

"Wow, this is a change. Usually it's Yosuke who's late."

"Yeah, sorry guys, I overslept" Souji said, scratching the back of his head

There was a unanimous gasp around the table.

"Souji?! Oversleep!?" Chie said, surprised.

"Erm, moving on then. We should probably get to studying, as that is why we're here today, right?" Naoto said

"Naoto-kun's right, we should get started." Yukiko stated

"Nope, Souji's gotta get us drinks first." Yosuke said, matter-of-factly

* * *

"So, you find the area of the triangle with that thing and then...multiply the base times the height by two...I think?" Kanji said

"Uuuuhh..." Rise stammered

"If you don't mind, shall I teach you?" Naoto asked to the first-years

"Could...you, uh...help me too, Naoto-kun?" Yosuke asked

"I wouldn't know where to begin with in second-year subjects, sorry." Naoto said, sheepishly

"Oooh, what's up with that? ...Useless after all, hmph..."

"Hey, Chie?" Souji asks

"What's up?"

"Can you...ya know." Souji waves

"Ooooh, gotcha."

"Heh, I think I know which buttons to press-" Yosuke began

WHAP-THUD!

Chie had whacked Yosuke on the back of the head so hard it hit the table.

"Thank you" Souji said

"AGH, BRO!?" Yosuke yells, rubbing his nose.

"Just because she's not in the same grade as you doesn't mean you can insult her." Souji said

"But was that really necessary?" Naoto asks

"Hmm, probably not. But I doubt he'll do it again." Chie said

"Erm, sorry about that, Naoto-kun." Yosuke apologizes

"It's alright" Naoto says back

* * *

"Well, I think it's time for a break, don't you guys think?" Souji asks

"Okay, Senpai, I've been meaning to ask you this since earlier, when you arrived." Kanji starts

"C-Come on, he said he didn't want to talk about it, just leave him alone" Rise stammers

"No, no, it's alright. I might as well fill you all in."

"N-no, you r-really don't have t-to..." Rise stammers again

"What's going on, Rise? Did something happen between you two?" Yukiko asks.

"N-no! Nothing!" Rise stammers, yet again.

"Well, last night, Rise came over last and wanted to hang out for a bit and Dojima was out of town while Nanako was over at her friend's house for a sleepover, so I figured it was alright..."

* * *

**LAST NIGHT:**

"It must be pretty lonely around here when Dojima-san and Nanako-chan are gone, huh?" Rise asks

"Yeah, it can get a little lonesome, so this was a very pleasant surprise."

"No problem, I had nothing else to do and I figured you were a little lonely." Rise starts, "Sooo, I brought over a movie or two!"

"Oh? Which ones?" Souji asks, intrigued

"I'm not telling, but I will say they're all romantic comedys" Rise says, clutching the dvd close to her chest, concealing the title.

"But, before we watch the movie, we need one thing."Rise said. "I'm going to make us some popcorn, so you sit tight."

When Rise comes up, Souji asks where she got the popcorn from.

"Don't worry, I got one of those instant popcorn thingys from the store on the way here." Souji breathed a sigh of relief.

Souji layed out on his loveseat while Rise rest her head on his chest.

"Okay, let's begin the movie!"

"Well, we barely lasted through the first movie, and we fell asleep like that." Souji finishes

There was a silence throughout the entire group, so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"So, what you're meaning to say is that you two accidently slept with eachother?" Naoto asks

"Woah! Don't put it that way!" Rise exclaims

"Well, I guess it's not all bad." Souji says

"...Really?" Rise asks

"Yeah, at least I wasn't lonely."

"Well...yeah, you're right...I got to spend the night with my favorite person in the whole world"

There was an awkward silence afterward.

"I just realized that we barely got any actual studying done..." Chie says


End file.
